Pancakes and Applesause
by PeanutButterOreoCookieGirl
Summary: Harry interupts Draco's morning breakfast ritual...but is it for the better?


_**A/N: Hey everyone! I thought I'd put this up here because isn't working...lol. Anyways...I've edited this a bit to stay this side of the rating...I know that this is H/D...deal with it...I like it. I don't care if you flame me for it...I'll just laugh because they'll only fuel the fire of Harry/Draco-ness. lol.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything HP related...

* * *

**_

The music from the radio poured into a small kitchen strewn messily with utensils. There was a slight buzz from the speakers but the blonde haired man -barely grown out of being a boy-didn't seem to notice…or care for that matter. Instead the 20-something year old continued to add ingredients and whisk at what was becoming an obvious bowl of pancake batter. As the commercials rang out irritatingly, the man poured the batter into a frying pan and began to cook the mix. He licked his small, too-pink lips in anticipation of the wonderful breakfast to come. By the time the announcer came back on, the pancakes were done and on a plate, and the next song had come on.

The blonde smiled. He loved this song…and it was his lover's favourite song too. That alone made it 'their' song. Smiling the blonde man slathered butter upon the soft pancakes and smothered them with syrup. "Another summer day, has come and gone away…in Paris and Rome, but I wanna go home…" Draco, the blonde, crooned to the radio. He had memorised everything about this song and it was so irrevocably him that even though he did not make it himself…it was as good as if he did. "Maybe surrounded by, a million people I, still feel all alone…just wanna go home…" Draco's voice was so soft that as he sang he poured a small dollop of applesauce beside his pancakes. "I miss you, you know."

Theoretically, when Draco began to eat, he should have stopped his singing to indulge in the heap of delicious food on his plate. Harry was up though. Draco had heard him pad quietly down the stairs in his bare-feet to the door of the kitchen, which was of course, only open a slight crack. Open enough for Harry to see Draco eating and singing and open enough for Draco to know that Harry was doing just that. Therefore, Draco, being the Slytherin he was, had dipped his index finger into the applesauce and slid it sensuously into that hot, tight, gorgeous mouth of his.

Having grabbed at silver, gleaming butter knife, Draco pulled it though the stack of pancakes easily, cutting off pieces easy to chew and swallow. He set a deliberate pattern to eating, one that made Harry moan softly as he watch the erotic sight. Chew, chew, slide tongue around teeth, chew, chew, swallow. Chew, chew, slide, chew, chew, swallow, and lick lips. He stopped to begin singing again as the song continued. "I've been keeping all the letters….that I wrote to you…" God it was so intoxicating that Harry's half-hard cock turned into a full erection, weeping so hard it made Harry whimper. "Each one a line or two…I'm fine baby…how are you?" Draco's velvety croon woke something up in Harry that sleep had left a slight haze on after the long hours without it.

As the blonde Slytherin finished the last bit of pancakes off, Harry slowly entered the room…as if he was no threat to Draco's morning ritual. "I would send them but I know that it's just not enough…my words were cold and flat…and you deserve more than that." Harry picked up Draco's plate and put in unceremoniously in the kitchen sink, singing as if his life depended on it.

"Another aeroplane, another sunny place, I'm lucky I know….but I wanna go home. I've got to go home." Draco's voice spilled out the lyrics while Harry poured the whole jar of applesauce into a bowl. Before the blonde could react, Harry had him pressed up against the table and was kissing him passionately.

Faintly, Harry realised that Draco tasted of sticky, syrupy pancakes and sweet, smooth applesauce. Pressing closer, Draco grabbed at the table edge before his knees buckled. Harry's tongue was doing something decidedly pleasant against the roof of his mouth and that alone could have sent him over the edge if it wasn't for a cold substance sliding onto his bare arms.

Draco broke the kiss and looked down at his arms in shock. He caught sight of his pale skin covered in delicious applesauce. "H-Harry, what?" Harry however, shushed him with a quick kiss.

"Shhh… Just relax and enjoy it Draco." Harry accentuated this by swiftly removing Draco's tight, black t-shirt. A groan escaped the blonde's mouth breathily as Harry slid the cool applesauce down Draco's abs and dipped it into his navel. "Let me go home. I'm just too far; from where you are…I wanna go home…" The song was still issuing from the radio as well as Harry's luscious mouth.

Draco whimpered under Harry's administrations, his hands gripping his boyfriend's biceps. Harry, swiftly began to lap up the applesauce with his tongue careful to not forget a single drop. Harry's tongue was soon delving in and out of Draco's navel in an impression of something else entirely.

Draco moaned and Harry, having had enough with teasing the blonde…deftly unbuttoned and un-zipped Draco's fly and slid the jeans down past the Slytherin's toes. Quickly undressing himself, Harry looked at the delicious sight of debauched Draco standing, holding the edge of the table for support. "Up." Urged Harry throatily, gesturing for Draco to lay down on the table.

His mouth latched onto Draco's again, licking and sucking at the bottom lip. Draco whimpered and Harry pulled away and began sliding seductively down the pale man's body. Harry kissed circles around Draco's thighs, careful to avoid the place where he wanted it most.

"Har…" Draco began just before he squeaked when a hot tongue slid along his length, teasing the slit at the head. After what felt like an eternity of blissful torture, Draco had nearly had enough. he was panting and writhing with pleasure and he felt he'd go insane for sure if Harry didn't fucking hurry and get on with it. "Harry please." he pleaded as Harry swirled his tongue in such a way that made Draco gasp and clutch at Harry harder. "Stop fucking teasing already!" Draco demanded as Harry pulled his mouth completely away and blew cool air all along the wet trail of saliva.

Draco's demand, as gasped as it was, was taken to heart and Harry pulled away and leaned up to kiss Draco franticly on the mouth. Their tongues entwined passionately as they explored each-other's mouths. It was bliss but it wasn't enough.

Quickly pulling away, Harry fumbled with something in the pocket of his pants, on the floor. Grinning and still panting Harry opened the lid to a container marked 'lube'. Applying a dollop onto himself, Harry scooped up a bit more to Draco's tight entrance.

Draco was going to groan in frustration when suddenly he felt a single finger slide into his now slick entrance. Harry pushed his finger in to the knuckle, causing Draco to whimper and push his way back onto it, choking out a sobbing moan. Then, a second finger was added, heightening the incredible feeling of pleasure washing over him. The two fingers, if possible were even more torture…they were so, so but they weren't close enough. Three fingers had Draco gasping, moaning and sobbing out incoherent words and professions of love and desire. Harry began thrusting the three to the knuckle mimicking Harry's future actions. Then, for a second they brushed by Draco's prostate, causing the blonde to yell and push back quickly, desperate for more contact.

Harry, knowing that Draco was ready, pulled his fingers reluctantly from Draco. But Draco didn't have the time to sulk when he felt something hard, blunt and hot line up with his hole. Slowly, Harry slid into Draco and the two of them were gasping and moaning in utter ecstasy. After a couple of slow and passionate thrusts, the two men realised that it just wasn't enough.

"Harry, please." Draco gasped, moaning when Harry hit that spot deep inside him. He felt so full and Harry was so hard and hot. Harry had sped up his thrusts and every muscle within him was singing like he was on fire. Draco's thoughts were nearly nonexistent among the sheer ecstasy of each thrust.

Harry groaned. Draco was so tight and hot around him that he had nearly came the second he entered the Slytherin. The blonde below him was squeezing and writhing so beautifully and it took Harry's already-hard-to-catch breath away. Sweat was clinging to his forehead and his chest was heaving with each thrust. his muscles were tense and straining for release.

Slowly, Harry leaned down and bit the lobe of Draco's ear. The blonde Slytherin came, screaming out Harry's name in rapture. The blonde's tightened muscles sent Harry screaming the edge, clutching at Draco desperately. When they were spent, Harry rolled over, pulling out of Draco and collapsing next to him. Both panting, they shared a light, delicate kiss and smiled.

"Wow. Harry, that was the most…I…wow." Draco was speechless. Harry grinned and swept a stray strand of hair off of Draco's forehead. Draco smiled and yawned, and cuddled up to Harry and sighed, feeling safe in his lover's arms. Draco let his mind slip into sleep.

Perhaps every day he should eat pancakes and applesause...

* * *

**_A/N: If you liked...review!_**


End file.
